Miscommunication
by horoscope123
Summary: Levi had enough of Eren following and lashes out at him. Eren thought that it's over for them. How will the two settle their miscommunication?


"Stop following me like a fucking puppy, you shitty brat! It's annoying!" Although his facial expression gave nothing away, those grey eyes reflect how annoyed the corporal was.

Eren was taken aback by his superior slash lover's outburst; he could tell how furious he was. He couldn't hide his hurt even if he did, it did not help as Levi can read him like an open book.

Levi could tell that his words had hurt the young soldier but at this point in time, he couldn't bring himself to care, he was just too irritated. He gave a final warning glare at Eren before he stormed off.

Eren could only stand rooted to the ground in shock, feeling numb as the pain from his chest overtook his senses. He was really dumb and stupid to think that just because he was the corporal's lover he have a special pass. He just crossed over the boundary and caused Levi to snap at him. He brought it upon himself.

_Does this means that it is over? _The realization hit him harder than Levi's words. _The feelings are probably one-sided._

He had respected the corporal and had admired him very much but somehow his feelings changed. He still holds a large amount of respect for Corporal Levi but the feelings of admiration had changed to something more intimate. His heart would start thumping around the raven-haired man and he would feel nervous for no reason.

When he consulted Armin, it was then that he knew what he was feeling was love. He waited for the opportunity to confess and once he did, the outcome was predictable, he was shot down immediately.

But he did not give up, he was persistent in his chase, the words that the short-tempered male used got almost nastier each time. Still, he did not give up, even though he was shot down so many times, his feelings for his superior only grew.

Until one day, the corporal suddenly agreed to go out with him. They had sex together for the very first time, that was also when Eren gave up his virginity to a person he loved dearly.

_I didn't even ask why he suddenly decided to go out with me then. Now that I think of it, the reason he decided to go out with me probably was to shut me up. How dumb can I be? _

Eren had followed Levi around countless of times as he wanted to relish the time that Levi belongs to him before it all ends. He had a feeling that Levi will get tired of him and dump him.

_How ironic. I followed him because I wanted to enjoy the time that we are together but in the end, it's the reason that we broke up._

For the next few days, Eren tried to avoid being in the same room as the corporal, tried not to bump into him by taking a detour as he knew the routes that Levi would take but he could not completely avoid him as he was the one taking charge of their training.

Even then, he would try to avoid having eye contact with Levi. It was hard, really hard, his mind said not to look at him but his body would always instinctively look for the short male. It took him a lot of willpower and control to try to not look for him or at him.

When he was called by the said male, he would look anywhere but at him, usually above him.

His actions does not go unnoticed by Levi as his actions were quite obvious, he was like an open book to him.

At first, he thought that he finally had peace to himself; there was no one to follow him around. He had his privacy again and he doesn't have anyone breaching his personal space. He had tolerated the boy's actions in the beginning, thinking that he would stop following him around like a lost lamb but it became intolerable as his actions became so obsessive that it feels like he have a personal stalker with him knowing who was it.

However, as the days became weeks and still, the brat had not come to see him once had him feeling slightly hollow, as if something was missing. He had thought that Eren wouldn't last this long, that he would come to see him a few days after leaving him alone.

The only time that he had seen him was only when he was summoned for some for some work which isn't very often or during training where Eren had tried his best in avoiding him even then.

"Rivai! Rivai!" Hange came shouting at the top of her voice and bursting into his office.

"What the fuck do you want? Can't you knock first?" Levi said, irritation lacing his voice.

"There isn't time for that! Eren collapsed!" As soon as the news registered in his brain, he was out of his office in a flash, sprinting at top speed towards the infirmary.

Once he reached, he saw Eren lying on one of the bed with his friends surrounding him; Mikasa was sitting on a chair beside Eren's bed.

"What the hell happened to him?" Levi asked, his voice strained, ignoring the shocked face of the trainees and the fact that Mikasa was holding onto Eren's hand. His gaze lingered on their hands.

"Erm… He had overexerted himself and he had sleep deprivation together with the fact that he had not been eating well, sir." Armin reported.

He frowned at the diagnosis but nodded at Armin, silently thanking for his report. "All of you are dismissed."

Mikasa had wanted to say something but was stopped by Armin who took her wrist from Eren's hand and guided her to the door.

When everyone had filed out of the infirmary, Levi sat at the chair that Mikasa had sat and looked at Eren's face.

His face is quite pale and it was visible that he had lost weight. Dark rings were also present under his eyes, indicating that he was not sleeping well.

"You shitty brat, how the fuck did you end up like this?" Despite the harsh words, his voice was soft.

At hearing his voice, Eren's eyelids fluttered open and he groaned as the light burned his eyes. He opened his eyes again; slowly this time and he glanced about, noting that he was in the infirmary.

His emerald eyes finally landed on the person seating beside him. Finally processed the identity of the person seating beside him, with a gasp he shot up into a sitting position. Unconsciously, he brought up the blanket that was covering his body in front of him as if to serve as a barrier against the man.

Levi looked at the brat, amused of his reaction. "What is so shocking?"

"Eh? N-Nothing. I-I wasn't expecting heichou to be here." Eren spluttered as a result of his nervousness and shock.

"And why can't I be here?" Levi asked, crossing his arms and leaned his back against the chair, looking disinterested.

"I-I thought heichou didn't cared about me anymore." Eren said softly, looking down at his hands that were clutching the blankets tightly.

Levi almost didn't catch what the brown-haired boy had said, almost but he heard it. His brows pinched over his nose as he glared at the teen.

"Why? And stop acting like a fucking child."

Jade eyes flashed with anger as he was called a child and he bit out, "Because you ended our relationship."

Genuine shock left his face blank as he asked, "When had I said something like that?"

"When you had ordered me to leave you alone, that day." _ How dare he forget something like that!_

"I had only asked you to stop following me. How the fuck did you interpret as me ending the goddamn relationship?" Levi asked furiously.

"I had thought that you didn't want to see me anymore! That's why you asked me to leave you alone." Eren's voice choked slightly as the pain was still fresh in his chest.

_That's why he didn't come to see me after a few days. What a stupid brat,_ Levi thought.

He stood up from his chair and took a small step forward to cup Eren's chin tightly in his hands, turning his head up.

Eren was startled as he felt Levi's hands cupped his chin tightly and tilting his chin upwards. He was about to ask Levi what did he want when he felt a pair of familiar lips on his own.

Levi took the opening that Eren had provided when he had opened his mouth to ask a question to shove his tongue into Eren's moist cavern.

Eren melted into the kiss immediately, the pain in his chest forgotten as he focused on his lover.

The kiss was passionate and filled with lust as both of them have pent up sexual tension of not touching each other for a few weeks.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's small waist as the latter straddled him.

Their tongues slide over each other and intertwined together. Levi shifted his hold on Eren's chin to his tangle his fingers in those brown locks. While Eren's hands caress the smaller male's side as he slide his hands up and down.

They broke the kiss in favor of taking in much needed oxygen.

"Does this mean that we made up?" Eren asked.

"No."

At Eren's dejected look, Levi continued, "Since we never broke off in the first place. I just wanted you to give me back by fucking space."

Eren visibly lit up as he heard those words and buried his face into Levi's neck, breathing in his earthy scent.

"Sorry, I wanted to enjoy the moments that I have with you."

"Why are you talking as if one of us is going to die?"

"No! I was thinking along the line of you dumping me once you got tired of me." Eren mumbled.

Levi cupped Eren's chin once again to tilt him up so that they can look at each other in the eye. "Listen carefully. I'm going to say this only once, if you miss it that's your fucking problem. I love you."

Eren's eyes opened wide to stare at Levi in disbelieve. _Did he just say he loves me? Did he really say that? Oh god. Am I dreaming? _

"Heichou! Heichou, I love you too! I really love you!" Eren said as he crushed the older male to him.

Eren suddenly lifted his head and slammed his lips into Levi's; his hands went beneath the corporal's shirt to caress the bare skin underneath.

Eren won the dominance competition with the help of the surprise element. His hands travelled upwards from the waist to Levi's chest where he located the raven-haired male's nipples.

He rubbed the sensitive nubs with his fingers as he broke the kiss to plant kisses along his lover's jawline and neck. He was careful not to leave behind any marks where it is visible as he knew that Levi did not like broadcasting their relationship, even though almost everyone knows of their involvement with each other.

He pinched the taut nipples with his fingers, causing Levi to let out a moan. That single moan was enough to send his blood rush southwards, making his previously half-mast penis, full-mast.

With his ass directly on the top of Eren's cock, Levi could feel it grow hard and poked into his ass. He grinded his ass down, wanting to see Eren lose control.

Eren let out a low groan and said with a strained voice, "Heichou…"

"You are allowed to call me Rivai when we are alone."

Eren's green eyes shone at the prospect of calling Levi by his name, feeling more intimate and closer to the corporal.

"Rivai. Rivai. Rivai." He called out repeatedly, testing his lover's name on his tongue.

Hearing his name rolling off Eren's voice, turned him on.

"Hurry up and touch me already." Levi huffed with impatience, he wants to feel those hot hands on his body, touching all his sensitive spot and giving him the ultimate pleasure.

_If this is what sex with him like when he's just a teen, I dare not imagine how it would be like to get fucked by him when he's older._ Just thinking about it makes him look forward to the future where Eren finally stops puberty. All his anatomy would be very well-equipped.

During the time when Levi had been sidetracked, Eren had already taken off most of their clothes, leaving only the pants on his person which was quickly shucked away.

He dove right into Levi's chest, sucking, nibbling and licking on the pink nubs. Levi had to clench his teeth tightly to prevent any sounds from leaving his mouth, his hands clutched tightly onto Eren's brown locks.

Levi looked at Eren sucked on three of his own fingers and brought them to his rear to search for the entrance.

Levi felt the intrusion of the first finger; Eren's saliva had helped it slip in easily and groan at the slight pain and pleasure from the intrusion.

Eren wiggled the finger around, trying to loosen the muscles to make things easier later.

Levi had tightened up considerably as they had not have sex for a few weeks. Eren entered in the second finger after feeling the muscles loosen enough.

At this point, Levi is panting madly as pleasure flooded his veins and overtook his senses. His soft moans only spurred Eren to drive all three of fingers deep inside Levi and thrust them in harder.

"Shit! Fuck! Eren! Enough! Fuck me! Now!" Levi ordered.

Eren got hold of Levi's delectable tush and slowly lowered him onto his throbbing hard member. He groaned he felt Levi's tight passage squeeze down on him while Levi shuddered in pleasure as he was slowly being filled.

Once every inch of Eren's dick is in him, Levi took a few breaths and started moving his hips. He pushed himself up and slammed down onto Eren with the help of gravity.

Eren maintained his hold on Levi firm globes and moved his hips, matching Levi's speed. Eren angled his thrust just slightly to the side and a loud moan sounded in the room.

"Oh fuck! There! Again! Fuck!" Levi groaned in pleasure.

Both of them had set a pace that had the infirmary bed rocking and the bed made creaking sound that fell on deaf ears.

By how his partner was clamping down on him, Eren knew that Levi was close so he gave a hand by wrapping his fist around Levi's neglected cock that was dripping pre-come.

"Shit! Fuck!" With that, Levi exploded into Eren's hand and white semen splattered on both of their chests.

The vice-like grip that Levi's internal muscles have on him was the last straw as Eren came, quickly withdrawing from Levi's body.

He knew how much Levi hated him coming inside of his body as it's a pain in the ass to clean out.

Both of them are breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow of their explosive sex.

"I love you, Rivai." Which Levi replied with a grunt, acknowledging his feelings.

"Now, I have to clean this shit up." Levi said as he looked at the mess on their body. He picked up a random clothing on the floor which happened to be Eren's shirt to clean the mess on his body and threw the clothing to Eren.

Eren frowned at the fluid on his shirt. "How am I going to go out with my shirt like this?"

Levi shrugged, uncaring. It wasn't his business.

"I guess I have to go out shirtless." Eren sighed.

Levi paused at that and imagined all the gazes that will be on Eren if he goes out without a shirt and his mood turned murderous.

Eren had managed to finish dressing and had already turned the knob of the door. Levi put on his shoes and followed Eren out of the infirmary.

As he imagined, many gazes had fell on Eren's slightly tanned and taut chest. Those gaze quickly looked away as invisible daggers were thrown their way.

When Eren returned to his room, he was pushed against the wall and Levi was sucking and leaving marks all over his chest and neck.

"Rivai? I thought you didn't want to broadcast our relationship?" Eren asked, puzzled by his lover's actions.

"I changed my mind. This would teach them what is mine." Levi said with malice.


End file.
